PHOTO
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "BUKANKAH KITA INI SEHATI HUNNA? BAHKAN SAMPAI GAYA BERFOTOPUN KITA SAMA." / TERINPIRASI DARI BANYAKNYA FOTO HUNHAN DENGAN GAYA BERTFOTO YANG SAMA / HUNHAN HERE / BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI / ROMANCE [GAGAL] , SWEET [MAYBE]


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : SEHUN X LUHAN

RATING : T (AMAN)

SUMMARY : "BUKANKAH KITA INI SEHATI HUNNA? BAHKAN SAMPAI GAYA BERFOTOPUN KITA SAMA."

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, BAHASA KURANG BAKU ._.v

* * *

PHOTO

BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT

©2014

* * *

DON'T COPAST

DON'T BASH

HAPPY READING

* * *

Seorang namja cantik dan namja tampan terlihat jalan beriringan disebuah taman dengan tangan saling bertautan. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat menikmati suasana taman yang terlihat sepi tersebut. Sedangkan namja tampan disebelahnya hanya diam memperhatikan wajah namja cantik disampingnya.

"Hyung…" panggil namja tampan tersebut.

"Nde…" Jawab namja cantik yang dipanggil Hyung itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang selama ini ingin kutanyakan padamu." Namja cantik itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan namja tampan disampingnya.

"menanyakan apa?" Tanya namja cantik itu.

"Eum… kenapa gaya berfotomu selalu sama denganku?"

"Jadi kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" Tanya namja cantik itu sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Mau tidak mau namja tampan disampingnya juga ikut berhenti lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aishh aku kira kau akan menanyakan sesuatu yang penting." Ucap namja cantik itu kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

"YAK LUHAN HYUNG ! KAU BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU." Ujar namja tampan itu –sehun seraya mengejar luhan –namja cantik itu. Luhanpun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap sehun yang sekarang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak suka jika gaya berfoto kita sama?" Tanya Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Bu=bukan begitu hyung. Hanya saja aku sedikit bingung, kenapa banyak sekali gaya berfoto kita yang sama." Sanggah Sehun cepat.

"eh? Benar juga ya. Aih molla… aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saat berfoto." Jawab luhan acuh.

"Tapi…Bukankah kita ini sehati hunna? Bahkan sampai gaya berfotopun kita sama." Ucap luhan lagi dengan senyum manis dibibir pink nya.

Sehun yang melihat senyum itu hanya bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menyambar bibir pink yang menjadi candu baginya itu.

"Hunna gwaenchana?" Tanya luhan dengan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah sehun. Tapi dengan cepat sehun menangkap tangan luhan dan menariknya mendekat lalu memeluk erat pinggang ramping luhan.

"Ya-Yak oh sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" bukannya menjawab, sehun malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik luhan.

"Yak oh sehun. Ini tempat umum bodoh." Ucap luhan panic.

Wajah sehun semakin mendekat. Luhan bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sehun menerpa wajahnya. Dengan pasrah luhanpun menutup matanya dan…

CHUP~

Kedua bibir itupun bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Tidak lama kemudian ciuman itupun terlepas. Semburat merah terlihat dengan jelas menghiasi pipi luhan. Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat luhan merona seperti itu.

"aigoo… your so cute deer." Ucap sehun seraya mencubit gemas pipi luhan.

"appo…" ucap luhan dengan mengelus pipinya yang dicubit oleh sehun tadi.

"hahaha… mianhae deer."

CHUP~

BLUSH~

Lagi-lagi Luhan merona saat sehun mencium pipinya singkat.

"Eottae? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya sehun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk malu.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kita berselca disini?" Tanya sehun.

"Mwo?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan agar berdiri disampingnya dan mulai mempersiapkan kamera smartphonenya yang entah kapan ia ambil dan…

KLIK~

Dengan seger Sehun dan Luhan melihat hasil foto itu, dan entah karena kebetulan atau apa, lagi-lagi gaya berfoto mereka sama. Mereka berduapun tertawa melihat foto itu.

"Hyung, sepertinya kata-katamu benar. Kita memang sehati." Ucap sehun seraya tersenyum manis pada luhan. Luhanpun hanya bisa menunduk malu melihat senyum manis itu.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali memasukkan smartphonenya kedalam saku celananya dan kembali menautkan tangan mereka lalu melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka yang tertunda dengan luhan yang terus menunduk malu.

"Hyung… saranghae." Ucap sehun. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya menatap sehun dan tersenyum manis.

"Nado saranghae hunna."

Sehunpun tersenyum dan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. Kedua namja itupun terus berjalan beriringan dengan senyum bahagia yang terpatri di wajah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

PHOTO

BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT

©2014

**THE END**

* * *

**NB : A-YO APA KABAR READER SEKALIAN HEHE**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FF ABAL-ABAL INI**

**FF INI TERINPIRASI DARI BANYAKNYA FOTO HUNHAN DENGAN GAYA BERTFOTO YANG SAMA**

**BIG THANKS FOR : junia angel , lisnana1 , DeerIAM , suholicious , younlaycious88 , sayakanoicinoe , Eunfa lee , ren tobi , Luhaan Gege , XOXO KimCloud**

**THANKS FOR RIVIEW KALIAN DI FF KU SEBELUMNYA :***

**RIVIEW JUSEYO…**

**JANGAN JADI SILENT READER YA :***


End file.
